callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator Missile
The Predator Missile is a killstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and an Assault Strike Chain reward as well an available Air Support in Survival Mode in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Once unlocked, the player can remotely control one AGM-114 Hellfire ('A'ir-to-'G'''round '''M'issile) that is deployed via Predator UAV ('U'nmanned 'A'erial 'V'ehicle) and attempt to guide it towards enemy combatants. The missile will explode upon impact. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign Friendly The player has to enter a Russian-occupied diner and pick up a control rig to acquire a Russian missile-equipped Predator Drone during the level "Wolverines!" to help maintain a defensive perimeter in order to protect "Raptor." The Predator is also later seen in "Contingency", where Roach uses AGMs to terminate hostile guards in the submarine base while Price sneaks onto the submarine to launch the nuke. Enemy During "Wolverines!", an enemy Predator will fire AGMs at the player if they stay in the open for too long until the player eventually steals it. The player cannot use Stingers to bring down the UCAV (unlike in Multiplayer) as doing so would leave the player with no way to take out the BTRs, unless the player captures an RPG, or throws a Semtex on them, which destroys a BTR in a single shot. Special Ops The Predator Missile appears twice in Special Ops. Neither the player nor the enemy can shoot down the Predator Drone. Friendly *Sniper Fi Enemy *Homeland Security Multiplayer The Predator Missile is the third default killstreak in Multiplayer, along with the UAV and Care Package. The Predator Missile is acquired after a 5 killstreak (or 4 with Hardline). The player controls an AGM, shifting viewpoint to that of the camera on the head of the missile until it hits something solid. Enemy players and vehicles will be outlined with a red square on the missile's camera. In Multiplayer, however, enemies using the Cold-Blooded perk will not be outlined by a red square, but they can still be seen. The Predator Missile is shown on both teams' radars, green meaning friendly, red meaning enemy. Pressing the fire button while the missile is traveling to its target ignites the secondary thrusters, making the missile move faster but decreasing its steering ability. This is somewhat more noticeable in Campaign rather than in Multiplayer. Using the boost can be crucial when many targets are close together, as they may scatter or find cover. However, using the boost immediately is inadvisable as it can prevent the player from getting a good view of the battlefield and accurately selecting the best target zone. Boosting makes steering it hard, as it loses most of its ability as a guided missile. Predator_Drone_MW2.png|The laptop used to control the missile. Predator_Drone_Mid-Air.png|A predator drone in flight. Predator_Missile_pwn_Helicopter.jpg|The view from the Predator Missile when used in the Multiplayer map Highrise. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Predator Missile returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a 5-point Assault pointstreak reward in multiplayer, as well as available Air Support in Survival Mode. It is not present in the Wii version due to how much RAM it consumes , but it does appear in the Campaign missions "Black Tuesday" and "Down the Rabbit Hole". Unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the red squares marking the location of the enemies disappears after one or more of the rocket boosters have been activated. The blast radius and damage from the Predator Missile is decreased from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Multiplayer Upon activation, the player will open a laptop in order to control the Predator Missile, upon which he is rendered immobile while doing so. The enemy team is informed of the incoming Predator Missile and can see the Predator Missile on their minimap regardless of if their team has a UAV online or not. While controlling the Predator Missile, the player will enter the missile's thermal vision, enemies will be marked with red squares and highlighted in bright white. The Predator Missile can use a boost to fall faster by left-clicking or pressing the fire button. A Trophy System can destroy the Predator Missile if it gets close enough; the missile will not detonate if it is destroyed in this fashion. A Predator Missile can kill any player with a direct hit, regardless if they have a Riot Shield, Blast Shield, or even Juggernaut. Special Ops The Predator Missile is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The Predator Missile is used in the Mission Mode mission Invisible Threat to locate IEDs and provide fire support. If two players are present, the player providing overwatch will use the Predator, otherwise, the EOD tech will use it. Survival Mode The Predator Missile is also available in Survival Mode at the Air Support Armory for $2500. It is launched from the UAV used in Survival Mode. Gallery File:Survival_Mode_Screenshot_23.png File:Survival_Mode_Screenshot_36.png|The Predator Missile laptop. File:Survival_Mode_Screenshot_37.png|The view from the missile's camera. Predator Missle MW3.jpg|Predator Missile shown in Theater Mode. Midair Predator Missle.jpg|Another view of the Predator Missle in mid-air. Trivia References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards